


Caring For Each Other

by SloanGreyMercyDeath



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, KiGo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloanGreyMercyDeath/pseuds/SloanGreyMercyDeath
Summary: Kim breaks her leg chasing after Shego, so Shego poses as a nurse and cares for her.
Relationships: Kim Possible/Shego
Comments: 4
Kudos: 249





	Caring For Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milleniumrex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleniumrex/gifts).



"Come on, Princess!" Shego called, launching herself off the roof and landing easily onto the next. "Keep up!"

Grinning, Kim jumped from the roof, only seconds behind. "How long are you going to run?"

Shego glanced over her shoulder, black hair flowing behind her. "How long are you going to chase me?"

Focusing in front of her again, Shego leapt over a large air-conditioning unit. The cool, fall air whisked sweat off her face as it blew around her. It wasn't often they got to run like this, away from Drakken and Ron, and she was going to enjoy every second of it. 'Fighting' with Kim was the only time she really got to push her limits and get a good workout in.

After a predictably disastrous attempt to build a death ray, Dr. Drakken had blown their lab up. Shego had raced out of the facility, blood already racing from hand-to-hand combat with Kimmie. Of course, Princess had run after her, leaving the boys behind.

As she rapidly approached the other edge of the roof, Shego leapt up to grab a horizontal pipe and used her momentum to propel her across the larger than average gap. She glided easily through the air, flipping herself forward and dropping into a crouch on the far roof. She had just started running again when she heard a yelp, followed by a crash.

Spinning on her heel, Shego hurried to the edge of the building and stared down into the dark alleyway she had just flown over. A glimmer of bright red hair caught her eye. Kim was on a fire escape, a couple stories below.

Quickly, her stomach sinking, Shego climbed down the side of her building. She pushed herself off the rough brick and caught the fire escape in her hands. Pulling herself over the railing, she jogged over to Kim to see what had happened.

"Missed a step?" Shego asked, trying not to feel smug that she'd made the leap and Kim hadn't. "You're not hurt are you?"

Kim looked up at her with tear-filled eyes. "I think I broke my leg."

With a low whistle, Shego squatted beside her and nodded toward Kim's foot. "Can I take a look?"

"Do you have medical training that I don't know about?" Kim joked, staying positive despite the pain.

Shego rolled her eyes. "No," she answered petulantly, "but I've had my fair share of injuries. I've been doing this for longer than you have, remember?"

"Oh, I remember." Kim shifted closer, but winced as her leg brushed the metal of the fire escape. "This really hurts."

Carefully, Shego sat down, crossing her legs in front of her. She took Kimmie's foot in her hands and moved her leg around to rest in her lap. Taking the hem of Kim's stupid olive-colored pants, she slowly moved it up her leg, revealing her calf. There was already a bruise forming, dark and purple marring the pale skin.

"Definitely bad," Shego announced.

Kim chuckled, lightly punching Shego's shoulder. "I could have told you that."

"I'll call you a ride."

Reaching down to her own calf, Shego opened the small pouch she kept strapped there and pulled out a communicator. She hit her speed dial for GJ and waited for someone to answer. After a moment, the line clicked and Doctor Director's familiar voice crackled out of the speaker.

"Who is this? How did you get this number?"

"Hey, boss," Shego snarled, making sure to sound her scariest. Kim almost giggled across from her. "Long time to torment."

Doctor Director gasped. "Shego? Explain yourself."

"No, I won't, but you'll have some explaining to do if you keep talking to me instead of sending someone to get poor, hurt Kimmie. This alley is so dark and she fell so far. It'd be a shame if she died and I had to fight," Shego paused to groan dramatically, "the blonde idiot."

"Shego-"

Ending the call with a click, Shego smiled at Kim. "You're welcome."

"Thanks, Shego," Kim said sincerely. "It would really suck to be here all night."

Flipping her long, black hair over her shoulder, Shego smirked at Kim. "Oh, we'd find a way to pass the time."

Suddenly, Kim was pouting, puppy eyes wide and lower lip trembling. "Shego…" she whined, batting her eyes. "Kiss it and make it better."

As gently as possible, Shego moved Kim's injured leg aside and closed the distance between them, crawling forward. She kissed Kimmie, smiling against her mouth when Kim's arms wrapped around her shoulders. She warmed her lips with her green fire, just enough to tickle, and Kim sighed happily into her mouth.

After years of being enemies, the two of them had actually started looking forward to their fights. They both enjoyed the challenge that only the other could provide and they actually had a lot in common. Mean banter had turned into jokes and, eventually, those had turned into small conversations.

One day, Shego had run into Kim in the food court at the mall and they'd decided to eat lunch together. Shego had told herself that it was only to mess with Kim's head, so she'd be off her game, but they'd had a really great time. It had all escalated quickly after that.

Their fights became practice matches, pushing each other to the limit and letting Drakken and Ron handle the crime and the crime-fighting. One night, after a particularly intense fight, when they'd both been out of breath, hearts pounding with exertion and excitement, Kim had thrown herself at Shego, crashing their lips together and taking the last of her breath away.

Since then, they always managed to take their fight away from the others and steal some time for themselves. The exercise always filled them with energy and they'd end up making out in a supply closet or up in the rafters or under a stairwell. Shego had even kept the same cellphone for more than a week, so they were pretty serious.

The sound of helicopter blades cutting through the air made them seperate and Kim gave Shego an apologetic smile. "You should go before they see you. I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Always gotta be the hero?"

Kim smiled fondly. "Always gotta be the pain?"

With one last quick kiss, Shego leapt off the fire escape into the darkness of the alley way. She'd check in on Kimmie later when there weren't so many good guys around.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kim turned the page of her book, pretending like she was actually reading. After GJ had picked her up, they'd taken her to the hospital and gotten her patched up. Now, she was sitting up in bed, her leg propped on a stack of pillows, unable to sleep.

Her broken leg meant that she wouldn't be able to do missions for a while, and that meant she wouldn't get to see Shego. Sure, they could text or facetime, but it wasn't the same. She'd gotten so used to spending time together that the six weeks of recovery ahead of her seemed like torture. At least she wouldn't have to go to school for a couple weeks.

A knock on her window made her look up in surprise. A green light was illuminating Shego's face as she peered in through the glass. Kim grinned, her sad mood gone completely. Shego would risk getting caught to come see her?

Gingerly, Kim started to lift her leg off the pillows, but Shego held up her hands to stop her. Kim watched as Shego drew her lit finger in a small circle below the window lock and reached in to unlock it herself. Then, she put her fire out and opened the window, climbing inside with grace.

"Hey, Kimmie," Shego greated, shutting the window behind her. She locked it and then remembered the hole she'd just made. "I'll fix that."

"Shego!" Kim whispered. "What are you doing here?"

Shego rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips. "I can leave."

"No, stay!" Reaching out, Kim made grabbing motions with her hands until Shego stepped forward. "I'm so happy to see you! I was worried we wouldn't see each other for weeks."

"As if," Shego scoffed. She climbed onto Kim's bed and dropped beside her, leaning back on the headboard and crossing her arms. "Like I'd put up with the idiot for a week without you. Nothing in it for me."

"Isn't that your job?"

Shego just shrugged and leaned forward to look at Kim's leg. It was surrounded by a thick pink cast. No one had signed it yet. "What did the doctor say?"

Kim smiled at the question. Shego was rude, but she cared. "I have to have the cast for six weeks. It really sucks, but my parents said I could skip school for the first two weeks until I get the hang of walking around. I would normally demand to go in anyway, I mean, it's just a broken leg, but Bonnie has been so the drama recently."

"Want me to beat her up?" Shego offered with a smirk.

"Shego!" Kim chastised her, trying to frown, but failing. "You can't beat up a teenager."

Shego raised her eyebrows. "I beat you up all the time."

"Yeah, right. You try to beat me up."

"Which one of us has a broken leg right now?"

"I fell!"

They glared at each other for a moment before laughing loudly. It was nice to hang out with Shego without fighting. It was easy and relaxing. Kim wished they could do this more. Suddenly, a yawn overtook her as the excitement of the night caught up with her.

"I'll let you get your beauty rest, Princess," Shego said softly. "You need it."

Kim stuck her tongue out, but she let Shego take her book and set it on the floor. Instead of moving her under the quilt and disturbing her foot, Shego picked up the blanket that Kim's mom had set on the end of the bed and draped it over her. She adjusted the pillows so Kim could lay down and then pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Shego told her.

Before Kim could ask any questions, Shego was gone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shego took a deep breath and then knocked on the door in front of her. It seemed like hours before someone answered, but really, it was probably only a couple of minutes. The door opened and Mrs. Dr. Possible smiled at her before registering who she was. Then, the door slammed shut.

A second later, it opened again and Mrs. Dr. Possible glared at Shego. "You are not welcome here. It's bad enough that you broke Kim's foot, but now you've come to gloat." She looked at Shego's coat and her eyebrows drew down. "Are you wearing scrubs? Why do you have a duffel bag?"

"Yeah, uh, I am," Shego replied. She tugged at the pale green scrubs she'd stolen from the hospital. "I'm not here to gloat. I've been assigned… community service. For...Kim?"

Mrs. Dr. Possible looked sceptical, but the door opened a little bit wider. "Community service?" she repeated. "By whom?"

"Uh, Doctor Director? She wants me to care for Kimmie. I mean, Kim. Kim Possible. As punishment."

"Interesting," Mrs. Dr. Possible sighed. She shook her head. "I'd rather you got jail time, but it would also be nice to have some help. Kim can't do too much for herself and I've got a big project at work right now."

Shego gave her a mock salute. "Consider this your shift change, Dr. P. Go do work and I'll take really good care of Kim."

After another appraising look, Mrs. Dr. Possible stepped back to let Shego into the house. Shego hurried inside before she changed her mind and started straight for the stairs. A grin spread across her face. No one was safe from her mad spy skills.

"Shego," Mrs. Dr. P called after her. When Shego turned around, she had her arms crossed. "If I get one whiff of trouble, I'll haul you to jail myself."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now, you know where the guest room is. I expect the bed made every morning and don't leave any dishes in there."

Shego just nodded and practically ran upstairs to Kim's room. She glanced around the upstairs hallway for a moment, trying to remember which room was which. Normally, she came in through Kimmie's window and didn't have to worry about doors. Finally, she just picked the door at the end of the hallway and headed for it.

It was the guest room and Shego threw her bag onto the bed and headed back into the hallway. The next door she tried was the bathroom. Sighing with annoyance, she tried a third door and was relieved to see that it was Kim's.

"Hey, Princess," Shego greeted, closing the door behind her. "You order a nurse?"

"Shego!"

Kim was sitting at her desk, school books open in front of her. She was clearly doing school work even though she didn't have to go to school. Shego couldn't believe she liked such a goody two shoes, but here she was. There were very few people she'd dress as a nurse for.

"What are you doing here?" Kim asked excitedly. Then, she looked nervous. "Did my mom see you? You could get in so much trouble!"

"Relax, Kimmie. She knows I'm here." Shego dropped onto Kim's bed and crossed her legs. "I told her I'm doing community service."

"Really?"

Shego bristled. "I have a degree in childhood development, remember? I could be tutoring you."

Smiling, Kim nodded and held her hands up. "You're right. I'm sorry. I'm happy you're here! I'm going to make you do everything for me."

"Don't push your luck, Princess. I could kick those crutches out from under you and make you fall."

"As long as you catch me."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two weeks passed fairly smoothly. Kim was surprised at how easily Shego got along with her parents. To be fair, she'd spent most of her time in Kim's room, but she helped Kim down the stairs for dinner every night and they managed civil conversations around the table. They stayed away from Kim's missions and Shego's real job, but other than that, it was going pretty well.

Right now, Kim was sitting on the couch with her feet resting in Shego's lap. They'd been watching a National Geographic documentary with her family, but now they were all going out to dinner - except for her and Shego. Kim looked over the back of the couch at her parents and brothers as they got ready to leave.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" her mom asked nervously. "I can stay…"

"It's so not the drama," Kim replied. "We'll just cook something."

Shego snorted. "I'll cook something," she corrected. "Kim will stay far away from the stove."

"That's so rude," Kim joked, wrinkling her nose at Shego. "I can cook."

"Keep her away from the stove," her mom ordered Shego, a ghost of a smile tugging at her mouth. Kim knew that her mom was starting to like Shego despite herself. "We'll be back in a couple hours."

"Don't set the house on fire," her dad added with a wink as they left.

Then, the door closed and Shego and Kim were left alone. Immediately, Kim leaned forward to kiss Shego. As nice as the week had been, they had hardly had any time together. Shego kissed her back, pushing her hand into Kim's hair and holding her head in place. She pulled away after a moment and Kim whined sadly.

"Why'd you stop?"

Shego raised an eyebrow. "I promised your mom that I'd cook you dinner, didn't I?"

Rolling her eyes, Kim crossed her arms. "We can order pizza. Come on! I'm so bored!"

"Harsh," Shego chuckled. "Am I not entertaining enough for you?"

"That's not what I mean!" Kim gestured to her cast. "I've been sitting for so long. I miss sparing with you."

At that, Shego smiled, a soft blush spreading across her pale green cheeks. "Yeah, I miss beating you up, too. Maybe next week we can figure something out."

"We'd better," Kim muttered. With a dramatic sigh, she swung her legs off Shego and reached for her crutches. Heaving herself off the couch, she started hobbling toward the kitchen. Shego stood up and followed her, jumping ahead to get there first. "Hey!"

"Too slow," Shego said with a smug laugh. She waited until Kim at the table before taking her crutches from her and leaning them against the wall. "I'm making spaghetti and you have no say."

"Well, good thing I like spaghetti, then."

They grinned at each other for a moment before Shego started digging through cabinets. Kim thought it should be weird to have Shego in her house, but it wasn't…which was weird. After years of fighting each other and then fighting with feelings, they knew each other really well. Kim wondered what they would do when she went to college.

She wanted to move to Go City for school, but that meant leaving her family and Shego behind. Ron might come with her, but it would still be a big change. What were the odds that Shego would come with her? Would that be weird to ask?

"So," Kim said, tracing lazy patterns on the kitchen table with her finger, "what do you normally do in your spare time? Between being a criminal and caring for your nemesis."

Shego looked at her while filling a pot up with water. "What are my hobbies?"

Kim shrugged. "Sure."

"Well, I like shopping," Shego answered, moving the pot to the stovetop. "I like to read. I guess I work out, vacation, sleep."

"Do you want to be a criminal forever?" Kim asked her, trying to sound casual. "Have you ever thought about leaving Middleton?"

Shego dumped her box of pasta into the pot and walked to the trash. "I've thought about it… Why are you asking, Princess? You know how I spend my Drakken-free time."

"I'm just wondering." Kim decided not to share her thoughts. They still had time before she graduated and they might end up hating each other after these weeks were up. At least her parents were starting to come around. "I'm so bored of sitting around! Let's do something fun!"

"Calm down, crazy," Shego said, pointing an authoritative finger at her. "Dinner first and then… video games?"

"Yes!" Kim grinned. "I'm going to destroy you."

"Oh. You're on."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"No, put your weight on your left foot," Shego told Ron, demonstrating the stance. "That way you can kick without falling over. Try it."

Ron kicked, yelping instinctively. He managed to set his foot back down and stay upright. With a grin, he turned to Kim. "I did it!"

"Good job!" Kim cheered, talking to Ron, but smiling at Shego. She was doing some last minute homework before she went back to school next week. "It only took you four weeks."

Shego laughed and tossed her hair over her shoulder. She'd been trying to teach Ron some basic hand-to-hand combat moves, but it was proving to be harder than she'd expected. He had no coordination, but he tried his best. If she could handle Junior, then she could handle Stoppable.

Besides, he'd shown up on the first day and knocked himself unconscious trying to fight Shego. When he'd woken up, they'd explained the "community service" excuse. Since then, he and Shego had actually been getting along pretty well.

He was still obnoxious and she was so glad she'd taken time off from crime while Kim was hurt because fighting him would have been torture. Teaching him made Kimmie happy, though. Shego wondered when she'd gotten so soft. Then, Kim grinned at her and she knew.

"I think I'm done," Root announced to the room before throwing himself onto the bed. "Want the latest Bonnie update?"

"Sure," Kim answered, looking apologetically at Shego. "I need to stay informed."

Shego waved her hand lazily and snatched a magazine off Kim's desk. She dropped onto the bed beside Ron, nudging him out of the way. The magazine was an old copy of Heroes Weekly, so she just paged through it.

She'd spent over a month at Princess' house and she was almost sad about leaving. She had not expected that. It had been weird to live in a house instead of a lair and talk to Kim and her family instead of Drakken and the henchmen. She felt less evil.

If she was being honest with herself, she didn't mind. Honestly, she was mostly into the crime now because it meant she could spare with Kimmie, but during this off time, they'd still managed to get some sparing in (sitting and only arms, but still). Shego knew that Kim would still spar with her if she wasn't a villain and wasn't it nice not to listen to Dr. Drakken prattle on about nonsense?

She'd done puzzles with Kim's brothers, talked about her powers with Kim's parents, and gotten to know Kim's friends. Maybe she'd give Ron some in-action pointers the next time they met up. She winced, annoyed that she was thinking about Ron in a nice way. Maybe she'd punch him next time they met up instead.

Still, it was nice to spend time with Kim. Shego was almost relieved to know that it wasn't just the heat of the moment that made them like each other. They actually got along. She'd have to get better at texting once Kim went back to school.

"See ya, She-she," Ron said, giving her finger guns as he left Kim's room. "Catch ya on the flip side."

Shego scowled at him. "Never say any of those words ever again."

"Word!"

He closed the door behind him and Kim laughed loudly. "You like him," she teased Shego. "Admit it!"

"I like you and you like him," she retorted, tossing the magazine aside. "He and I? Are nothing."

"Ok, Shego," Kim said, rolling her eyes. "Whatever you say." She took a deep breath and gave Shego a thoughtful look. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For taking care of me." Kim shrugged. "I know my family is a lot and it can't have been fun to just sit around this whole time."

Now Shego shrugged. "It was ok. I… liked spending time with you when there's no danger involved. Not to be lewd, but…" She lowered her voice. "I'm going to miss the sponge baths."

"Shego!" Kim gasped, blushing. "Stop!"

"I didn't look," Shego clarified, chuckling. "I'm a professional, you know."

Kim narrowed her eyes. "A professional pain."

Shego just laughed, not bothering to answer. Kim got flustered so easily. Once she'd realized that, Shego had started carrying Kim up and down the stairs. Princess would always blush and pretend she wasn't looking at Shego's muscles. And if Shego flexed just a little bit? Well, it wasn't hurting anyone.

"Come here," Kim said, holding her arms out. "Carry me into the bed."

Shego shook her head, but she climbed off the bed and crossed the room. "You can practically walk now. You're getting your cast off soon. You don't need me to carry you."

"But I want you, too." Kimmie gave her a full puppy dog pout. "Please?"

"Wow," Shego blinked, feeling stunned. "I mean, I was going to anyway. Put that away!"

She slid one arm under Kim's leg and the other around her back and lifted her out of her desk chair. Carefully, she climbed onto the bed and settled them down onto the blanket. Kim snuggled up against her and Shego ran a hand over her hair.

"You know," Shego started softly, "I could… come hang out sometimes?"

"Really?" Kim asked, her head shooting up to look at Shego with wide eyes. "You'd do that?"

Shego looked away, feeling Kimmie's bright gaze. "I mean, not a lot. Don't get your hopes up, but maybe for the occasional game night. If Dr. D doesn't need me."

"That'd be great!" Kim hugged Shego tightly. "I really liked being with you so much."

"It wasn't awful," Shego responded, trying to hold onto some of her dignity. "Whatever. Don't get used to it!"

Kim kissed Shego's cheek. "I know. You're so evil, Shego. Such a bad guy."

"I am," she declared. "I could leave right now. Leave you to care for yourself."

"I'm sure you would," Kim agreed. "But if you did, I'd chase you it's my job."

"Your job is to chase me?"

Kim nodded, her long hair bouncing. "My job is to catch you."

Shego's heart skipped a beat and she pressed a soft kiss to Kim's lips. "Well, good job, Princess. You've caught me. I'm yours."


End file.
